Crash and Burn
by PunkMoxleysViperGirl
Summary: Tia was had a list of places she wanted to sing at across America on her last night over a seemingly solo drink she questions what to do next, should she continue or quit and find something new. Dean over hears the songstress talking in to her vodka sunrise and decides to talk her out of quiting when Tia's life long friend CM Punk turns up at the bar . . .


I held my head down for a second as I finished my last song for the night taking a few deep breaths as the crowd cheered. There wasn't a big crowd just a bunch of people in a bar that I offered to play at to help me get to the next town. I stood and walked to the bar, the attendant handed me the same thing I ordered all night, a vodka sunrise. At this point I had no idea where I was going next, I'd played every town that I wanted to from New York to Los Angeles then from Seattle to Miami then back home to Huntington Beach, North, East South and west, I'd been every where I wanted to. I had a nice horde money.

"Maybe I should quit," I said softly to myself stirring the straw mindlessly around my drink.

"I think that would be a horrible idea," A deep nasally voice said from my right. I looked over to see a cutie with nice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You quitting singing would be a travesty to the world,"

"Oh. . . and you are?" I laughed.

"I've just been watching you,"

Okay a little creepy, and didn't really answer my question, but for some reason I swung around on my seat to be facing him.

"So, should I call you 'I've just been watching you' or do you have something shorter, easier?"

The guy laughed and turned to look up at me.

"Dean," he laughed looking at me from under his eyebrow before looking back to his beer taking a drink.

"I'm Tia," I laughed.

"Nice to meet you Tia," he said looking me up and down as he took another mouthful of his drink motioning to the attendant for another then pointing at my drink as well, I gave a flirty smile in thanks.

"So why do you want to quit singing?"

I tilted my head and looked him in the eyes before turning back to my drink. I never took anything seriously, especially the things that came out of my mouth but I didn't know if the statement seemingly to myself was serious or not.

"I just feel like I have done everything I want to do with it," I said honestly.

"So you're like a millionaire with ten Grammys," he asked, I shorted as I laughed almost shooting drink out of my nose.

"Sure," I laughed, "My Grammy's are in the drunk of my car and I keep my money in my bootay," I laughed smacking my ass.

"Well," Dean laughed. "It is a nice booty," he smiled taking a long mouthful of his beer.

"No I don't do it for things like that," I admitted.

Those things would be nice but the people would piss me off, this way it's on my own terms. My way or the highway, and I'm usually on one highway or another so it didn't really matter.

"Why do you do it?" Dean asked, I turned my head to look at Dean tilting my head for a second.

"Tee Tee?" I heard from behind me, I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head, there was only one person in this whole world who called me that, I looked behind me to see my a guy I always seemed to run in to.

"Punky?" I questioned jumping out of my seat running to him wrapping my arms and legs around him planting a huge kiss on his lips. "What are you doing here?" I cheered.

"What am I doing here, what the hell are you doing here."

"Singing," I laughed as if he should already know the answer.

"We're in town for a couple of weeks," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Wrestlemania is in two weeks, all our events are local,"

"Seriously?" I laughed. "That's awesome," I cheered sliding down off him.

"What are you doing here?"

"It was the last place on my list," I smiled and shrugged.

"You've gone through your entire list?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I have like this huge log of everything I've done," I smiled. "What are you doing in a bar?" I asked remembering how we met. I'd passed out drunk in the middle of the street and he saved me from some dudes who were about to steal me.

"Came for some food,"

"In a bar?" I laughed.

"I didn't want to go all the way in town with like cab fares and all that bullshit," he smiled, "You hungry?"

I tilted my head and rose my eyebrows.

"Still on that whole not eating after nine thing?" he laughed. "Whatever, I'm buying you a steak," he said I turned and looked at the guy I was talking to at the bar. I kind of wanted to keep talking to him but Punky and I hadn't seen each other in ages. "Oh, you know Ambrose?" he said looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Who?"

"Dean," he said nodding his head towards the dude facing away from us. "Ambrose," Punk called. "Come eat with us,"

I turned my head to look at him. He finished off a glass of drink.

"I'm alright," he called turning on his chair looking at the ground like he had a list in his head of a million things to do. He looked up slowly to my eyes, I gave a soft smile.

"Come on, what are you going to do, go sleep in a room with two other dudes?" Punk laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes giving in to Punk's offer he stood and walked towards us. I smiled to Punk as we made our way to the dining area.

"I cant believe I ran in to you again," Punk laughed just after we ordered our meals.

"I know, it's crazy,"

"You didn't realize Mania was going to be like two streets away?" Dean asked.

"Honestly, nope," I laughed.

"I only ever watch wrestling when I run in to this guy," I laughed.

"And that's what, once a year?" Punk offered.

"Twice maybe," I smiled.

"So you just run in to each other?" Dean asked. It was hard to believe two people, out of all the people in America just happen to run in to each other over and over again.

"Yeah, it's crazy," I admitted. "He saved my life though, so I think it's some kind of divine intervention or something," I laughed.

"Like fate or something?' Dean offered?

"Something like that," Punk smirked.

"We could never date,"

"Ewh, that would be like dating my sister," Punk heaved.

"Gross," I added.

"Why couldn't you Date?" Dean asked, "If it's divine intervention or what ever?" he asked, I met his eyes for a second.

"Punk's not interested in a girl unless she can do a spine line," I pointed out shrugging my shoulders.

"A spineline?" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow, he and Dean laughed a little. "You mean a spine buster, or a clothesline?" he laughed.

"Maybe," I shrugged as the three of us laughed. "That's why I'm the Musician and he's the wrestler,"

We were given our meal, it was way too big to be eating this late at night, if I had problems with this later, I was going to kick Punk's ass.

"How's Amy?" I asked, I probably should have thought about her a little earlier.

"We're done," Punk laughed, "We've been done a while now," I added.

"What?" I snapped. "You guys are perfect for each other."

"I'm with a WWE girl now," he told straight up, "It's a lot easier."

"She's crazy though," Dean added.

"No she's not" Punk bit,

I smiled at Dean, it was always so easy to get Punk annoyed when it came to his girls, and apparently Dean knew this too.

"Is she like crazy mental crazy or Crazy she's going to stab my bro with a fork one day and I'll have to snap the bitch I half crazy?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Both," Dean smirked.

"Right, cause you can talk, Mr I stab people in the head with rusty forks?" Punk spat.

"Don't judge me for my past,"

"Wait this is going way over my head, " I laughed. "Rusty forks, crazy chicks," I shook my head, "any one heard the new Avenged Sevenfold?"

Dean and Punk both laughed. We ate for another few minutes in silence.

"So where are you going next?" Punk asked a little in to his meal.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I made that list four years ago, I haven't really thought of anything since,"

"You were telling me earlier you wanted to quit,"

"Dean!" I snapped. "Can a girl just talk to her drink?'

"You're doing what?" Punk almost yelled.

"It was just a though," I laughed.

"Why?" Punk asked his face screwed up like he had just woken up to early.

"I've done everything I needed to do,"

"You not singing is like me not wrestling, it's stupid," he growled.

I looked at him with a tilted head.

"You know," I said softly, "It's okay for you, you're on the road with people all the time," I said honestly spilling to my best friend, I knew Dean was sitting at the same table as us and I knew nothing other than his name. "You've got your girl, your friends; I've got my guitar and my steering wheel." I admitted. "I love being on the road, But the list is done," I told, "I never wanted money or fame," I laughed, "Now I just want to be around people for a while."

"So you're just going to stop,"

"Maybe, it was a thought I said to my sunrise," I laughed. "I had no idea who this guys was,"

"I don't think you need to quit," Punk told me. "I think you need some time off."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes for and looked away.

"You should hang out with us." Dean said softly.

I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows who was he again?

"That's a great Idea," Punky said hitting Dean's shoulder. "You should hang out with us. . . "

"Or I could just go home to Huntington, tell my Aunt I'm still alive."

"Tee Tee," Punk said softly, he was about to beg. "Hang out with us," he said pushing forward a pout. "Pwease," I closed my eyes and in hailed deeply. "We'll hang out, relax and celebrate you finishing the list, and Wrestlemania." I opened my eyes, he looked so excited. Really, I had nothing better to do.

"Okay," I laughed

"Well that's settled" Punk shrugged looking down at his phone, "Are you still sleeping in your car?"

"Best bed in the world,"

"Right," Punk laughed. "Come sleep on the couch in my suit,"

"Really?"

"Well you can sleep in the bed with me and my girl, but I doubt I'll have cloths on."

"Ewh," I cried.

"You good to go now?"

"No, I have to pack my stuff up," I said looking over to the stage area.

"Okay," Punk smiled pulling a card out of his pocket. "Room 434" he said happily dropping the card on the table.

"You're not going to help me?" I asked.

"Nope," he smiled, "I'll get the bill, see you in the morning," he said kissing my forehead as he walked out. I still couldn't believe I actually ran in to him again I smiled as I looked over to Dean.

"I'll help you if you want," he smirked.


End file.
